Por Te Beijar
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: "Por beijar-te  Minha vida mudaria em um segundo  Você , seria meu equilibrio , meu destino  Beija-me e só assim pode enterder-te  Eternamente em minha mente."  Era o que eles pensavam.


Caminhava sem rumo, com o rosto rosado e molhado de tanto chorar. Não podia acreditar no que tinha acontecido. Rezava para que fosse um grande engano, mas sabia no fundo que tudo era verdade.

Seus cabelos rosados estavam em desalinho e seus olhos sempre tão verdes estavam vermelhos pelo choro constante. A boca rosada estava branca pela dor que sentia em seu peito.

Havia sido burra ao acreditar no beijo que havia trocado no dia anterior.

_Tinha chegado do trabalho um pouco mais tarde do o normal já que tivera que fazer hora extra. Mas amava ser enfermeira e não via problema em trabalhar._

_Chegou a casa e encontrou a porta entreaberta. Abriu esta devagar com medo achando que talvez fosse um ladrão. Caminhou devagar pegando o castiçal que ficava sobre a mesa do corredor de entrada. Largou no lugar desta sua bolsa, tirando os sapatos e ficando apenas com as meias brancas para não fazer barulho. Caminhou lentamente chegando ate a sala. Estava tudo escuro, mas dava para visualizar os moveis pela pouca claridade que emanava da lua cheia pela janela de vidro. Respirou aliviada ao pensar que provavelmente ela mesma esquecera de fechar a porta. _

_Sentiu uma mão pressionar o seu ombro e sobressaltou-se jogando para o alto o castiçal ao mesmo tempo em que se virava tentando acertar o intruso com a mão em uma bofetada. Mas o homem segurou esta como se ela não tivesse força alguma. Fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar e voltou a abri-los, foi então que o viu._

_- Você me assustou idiota!_

_Ele sorriu._

_- Hum, Sakura preciso falar contigo._

_- Você invadiu minha casa, Sasuke. Não poderia me esperar do lado de fora. Quase me matou do coração._

_Ela colocou as mãos entre os seios por sobre a blusa de alça branca que usava. Sasuke apenas a olhou._

_- Percebi, já que neste instante seu castiçal preferido esta jogado em alguma parte da sala. – Deu um sorriso de canto. – e consigo escutar as batidas de seu coração._

_- Urgh. Cala a boca._

_- Sempre estressada. – Revirou os olhos para cima em sinal de tédio. _

_- Como entrou aqui?_

_- Pela porta._

_- É obvio, teme. – ela revirou os olhos. – Agora entendo por que o Naruto sempre lhe chamou assim. _

_- Ei quem pensa que é para me chamar assim?_

_Ele chegou mais perto dela deixando-a zonza pelo perfume de menta que emanava de seu ser másculo. Ela deu um passo para trás._

_Aff pensou o Sasuke não pode me provocar assim. _

_Em sua opinião ele era o homem mais bonito de toda a cidade e quem sabe do estado. O cheiro que vinha dele deixava qualquer mulher de quatro. Já tinha presenciado muitas ficantes dele. Todas agiam como estúpidas fazendo as suas vontades. _

_- Chegue para lá Uchiha. – Sakura colocou suas mãos pequenas no peito dele tentando afasta-lo. _

_Sasuke deu mais um passo para frente._

_- Por quê? _

_Ele realmente estava adorando a expressão de Sakura. Aquela menina em corpo de mulher o deixava louco. Sempre tivera uma queda por ela, mas eram bons amigos desde a adolescência e não queria comprometer algo que os deixava feliz. Alem de que Naruto era apaixonado por ela e era seu melhor amigo. _

_Eles nunca se separaram. Cursaram faculdade e todos trabalhavam agora em suas áreas, mas sempre que podiam saiam juntos. É claro que com algumas mudanças já que Naruto namorava atualmente Hinata, uma morena de olhos azuis belíssima. Sakura de vez em quando levava algum homem que estava ficando assim como ele fazia com suas ficantes. Mas nenhum dos dois teve um relacionamento serio. _

_- Sas... Sasuke! – Droga estava gaguejando? Idiota! Repreendia-se Sakura._

_- Ei Saki, esta vermelha. _

_Deu mais um passo a fazendo dar dois para trás se afastando dele, o que era inútil já que ele era mais alto e maior que ela._

_- O que... _

_Estava realmente doida, não conseguia formar uma palavra se quer. Respirou fundo vendo-o encurrala-la na parede._

_- Sabe sempre tive vontade de fazer algo, mas não podia. Agora tudo é diferente._

_Sakura o olhou sem entender do que falava. _

_Sasuke a beijou sem cerimônias, não conseguia se controlar. Apenas a beijou, fazendo com que Sakura perdesse o chão. Segurou-a pela cintura pressionando os corpos a ficarem unidos enquanto explorava a boca dela. Sakura ao perceber o que acontecia apoiou as mãos nos ombros largos e musculosos dele. _

_Estavam se beijando. Era o que passava na cabeça de ambos._

_Ficaram assim por algum tempo as mãos de Sasuke subiam e desciam pela cintura dela enquanto ela puxava e alisava o cabelo dele ou contornava os ombros. Estavam totalmente entregues._

_Finalmente se separaram ofegantes._

_- Sakura..._

_- Sasuke..._

_Olhavam-se._

_- Ah, desculpe._

_- O que?- foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer._

_- Tenho que ir._

_- Como? Você... Vem na minha casa, a invade, me beija e agora vai embora sem dizer nada?_

_- Não tenho o que falar. Estou confuso._

_- Ótimo por que também estou._

_Sasuke virou de costas e saiu esquecendo a noticia que deveria ter dado a ela, o motivo por ter invadido a casa de Sakura._

Sakura parou em um parque tentando entender a mente de um homem. Não tinha sorte, todos seus "namorados" não passava de alguns breves meses. Era sempre decepcionante quando sentia que o romance acabara. Já estava com vinte e cinco anos, não tivera um namorado se quer que realmente fizesse seu coração disparar como acontecera com Sasuke na noite anterior. Mas do que adiantava? Ela o havia visto com a outra enfermeira a menos de uma hora no hospital. Karin e Sasuke se beijavam na sala de descanso dos funcionários.

Riu de raiva ao lembrar-se.

_Estava na hora de ir embora. Seu corpo doía, mas sua cabeça estava trabalhando a mil por hora. Não parava de pensar no beijo de Sasuke e na cara dele de confuso. Precisavam conversar, tinham que se resolver. Ela estava feliz apesar de tudo. Gostava de Sasuke desde nova, mas nunca pensara em nada deste tipo, pois sabia que ele era de ninguém e de todas. Sasuke era mulherengo e sem vergonha desde novo, pegador profissional como dizia Naruto. Ambos riam de Sasuke e tiravam com a cara dele na época de escola, pois isso às vezes o colocava em apuros. Algumas vezes ate mesmo Naruto e ela acabavam envolvidos. Mas sempre davam um jeito._

_Seguiu ate a sala de funcionários para guardar o uniforme e beber um café. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao encontrar Sasuke e Karin aos beijos, praticamente se comendo ali._

_Seu coração disparou e o ar faltou, ficou zonza na hora. Viu os dois se separarem e Sasuke a olhar. Mas não tinha reação estava em choque._

_- Sakura..._

_Entrou na sala sem dar ouvidos a ele, retirou o guarda-pó colocando-o em seu armário e saiu. Fez isso sem olhar na cara dele. _

Droga, pensou, havia pensado que poderia dar certo com ele afinal se conheciam há anos. Mas se enganara novamente. Realmente ter uma família não era para ela.

Sentou no gramado amplo que tinha na praça e ficou a olhar as crianças correrem na pracinha que ficava há alguns metros.

Sorriu e limpou as lagrimas que caiam. Não fazia sentido, afinal sempre soubera que Sasuke era assim.

Deitou-se na grama fechando os olhos por causa do sol. Ficou assim por algum tempo não sabia exatamente quanto.

-Saki...

Conhecia aquela voz. Abriu os olhos e sentou-se rapidamente. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, estava lindo só para variar. Os cabelos negros estavam rebeldes como sempre, deixando-o sexy ainda mais com aquela camisa de botões. Provavelmente havia saído do escritório antes de ir ao hospital. Os olhos negros a encaravam.

- O que quer Sasuke? – estava sendo grossa.

- Precisava falar com você.

- Hum. -Sakura levantou-se de uma vez ficando na frente dele, mas a uma distancia segura.- Estou escutando.

- Ontem era para ter falado disso, mas acabei me...

- Ok, vai direto a noticia.

- Hum, certo. O Naruto vai dar um jantar surpresa a Hinata.

- Oh. Não posso acreditar. – ela sorriu e por alguns momentos esquecera o que tinha acontecido e visto. – Finalmente aquele baka vai fazer o pedido.

Sasuke observou a garota sorrir docemente, o que era estranho já que estava arredia há poucos instantes atrás. Percebeu o quanto era bonita e sexy com aquela roupa branca. A calça justa deveria deixar os pacientes masculinos em êxtase.

- Sim. –foi à única coisa que conseguiu dizer.

- Quando?

- Hoje à noite.

- Ótimo. -Ela realmente estava empolgada. – Na casa dele, certo?

- Sim.

- O Naruto é tão previsível. É impossível não saber o que se passa pela cabeça dele.

- Hump.

- Nossa ate parece que não esta feliz por ele!

- Estou. Só achei que você estaria como posso dizer... Triste com tudo isso.

- Por que estaria triste?

Sakura não compreendia.

- Bom achei que gostasse do Naruto.

- E gosto.

Ele suspirou.

- Achei que você o amava.

- Oh.

Ela prendeu o ar. Desde quando ele achava isso? Tudo bem que ela e Naruto deram uns beijos quando eram mais novos, mas não dera certo. Havia um problema chamado amizade.

Começou a rir, ou melhor, gargalhar.

- Onde você tirou isso? Só pode ser desta mente idiota.

Não conseguia parar de rir.

- Você é estranha há um instante atrás estava sendo grosseira comigo.

Sakura fechou a cara para ele, mas não demonstraria que estava sofrendo.

- Você merece às vezes.

- A é?

Ergueu uma sobrancelha olhando-a.

- Hump isso não importa agora. Nosso amigo em comum vai se declarar e pedir ao amor de sua vida em casamento! Você não acha isso um maximo?

- Não vejo nada demais nisso. – ele deu de ombros.

- Insensível. Você é um brutamonte, idiota, que só pensa em si mesmo Uchiha! -Ela erguera o dedo e cutucava o peito dele. – Seu baka.

- Cala a boca Sakura! – Ele falou aquilo serio e com o olhar frio.

- Não tenho medo desse seu jeito congelante!

- Hump.

Sakura virou de costas e saiu rumo a sua casa.

- Onde pensa que vai? – ele perguntou seguindo-a.

- Estou farta de você. Vou para minha casa.

Sasuke seguiu-a tentando alcança-la, mas apesar de Sakura ser pequena tinha muita agilidade. Conseguiu pegar em seu braço e puxa-la quando já estavam no jardim da frente da casa.

- Me solte Uchiha!

- Não mesmo. Quero falar com você.

- Para que? Humilhar-me ou algo do tipo? Não sou como essas mulheres que você faz o que quer Sasuke. Sou Sakura, a garota que te conhece desde a escola! Sei o que você é e do que gosta, mas sinceramente nunca imaginei que faria isso comigo.

Eles se encararam. Sakura virou-se e dirigiu-se para a entrada. Abriu a porta e esperava que Sasuke fosse embora. Mas se enganou ele passou logo depois dela para o lado de dentro.

- Uchiha nossa conversa acabou.

- Não mesmo.

- Urgh. Você me deixa zangada. Sempre me deixou. Estou começando a achar que gosta disso.

- E você é irritante garota. Sempre foi. E sinceramente gosto de ver sua cara brava.

Ela virou-se e seguiu ate a sala escutando ele fechar a porta de frente e segui-la.

- Ok, fale de uma vez, pois estou ocupada.

- Nossa dá para ver. – Estava sendo irônico.

- Fale!

- Você entendeu tudo errado ok? Não sei o que aconteceu na sala de funcionários...

- Pois eu sei. – ela o interrompeu. – Você estava beijando a nojenta da Karin!

- Realmente estava. Mas dá para me escutar, irritante! – Suspirou ao vê-la cruzar os braços. –A garota me atacou ok? Não foi minha intenção. Na verdade estava te esperando.

- Ah sim. Agora compreendo. Você é ridículo Sasuke!

Eles já estavam gritando um com o outro.

- Você acredita no que quer Sakura!

- Com certeza! Eu acredito que você me beijou ontem e no outro dia beijou outra mulher, o que o torna um mulherengo. Mas isso eu já sabia, só não imaginava que você faria isso comigo!

- Não queria fazer isso com você! Não compreende?

Ele deu alguns passos parando na frente dela que estava de costas para a escada. Passou a mão pelo rosto dela docemente olhando-a nos olhos.

Sakura virou-se e subiu as escadas correndo deixando-o para trás. As lagrimas caiam e não queria mostrar esse lado fraco para ele.

Entrou no quarto e respirou fundo algumas vezes tentando se controlar.

- Sakura...

Droga ele havia a seguido. Não tinha mais privacidade? Por que ele não ia embora?

- Vai embora Sasuke.

Não tinha mais forças para lutar contra ele. Permanecia de costas e sua voz saiu quase em um sussurro.

- Perdoa-me.

Sentiu a respiração dele na sua nuca e arrepiou-se.

Sasuke ouviu a voz dela fraca e sentiu o coração contrair-se. Não entendia esse sentimento novo, mas era algo muito bom. Estava tentando falar a verdade a Sakura, mas estava complicado. Sempre fora mulherengo e machista o que dificultava as coisas. O orgulho também era algo presente em sua vida, não podia falar era difícil. Então resolveu mostrar.

Pousou as suas mãos nos ombros dela, fazendo-a suspirar involuntariamente. Deslizou-as pelos braços repetindo este movimento varias vezes. Uma das mãos pousou na cintura fina da mulher a sua frente enquanto a outra retirava os cabelos da área do pescoço pousando ao lado do ombro. Chegou perto beijando aquela área sensível. Pode ver a tatuagem de flor de cerejeira que ela tinha naquele local e suspirou. Ela tinha um cheiro ótimo. Virou-a para si e a encarou. Limpou as lagrimas que se encontravam na bochecha dela, beijando aquele local. As mãos estavam nos cabelos cores de rosa, puxou levemente para trás fazendo-a abrir os lábios carnudos. Respirou o aroma da flor e beijou-a.

Os movimentos que ele fazia em minha boca eram leves e excitantes. Fazia alguns meses que não tinha um relacionamento, o que me deixava mais exposta. Deixei-o aprofundar mais o beijo e correspondi à altura. Precisava daquilo. Tomei a decisão de que faria o que tinha vontade sem me preocupar com o depois. As mãos obsessivas dele desceram ate minha cintura e apertaram fazendo com o que o sexo dele batesse fortemente em minha barriga. Afinal sou um tanto mais baixa que ele. Senti o quanto me queria pelo tamanho que já se encontrava o seu membro, me deixando excitada. Minhas mãos ganharam vida, passei-as pelo peitoral definido dele. Senti-o suspirar quando passei as unhas levando a mão direita ate o cós de sua calça jeans voltando a seguir repetindo os movimentos.

Nossas bocas separaram-se e a olhei com desejo. Podia ver que ela também queria a mesma coisa. A mão dela brincava comigo me deixando louco. Beijei o pescoço branco dela sentindo a pele enquanto minhas mãos entravam pela camisa segurando e apertando a barriga trazendo para mais perto. Eu a queria naquele momento.

- Sakura... Preciso de você... – Sussurrava no ouvido dela.

- Eu também. – Foi à resposta dela.

Ambos se agarraram com fervor e violência, estavam necessitados um do corpo do outro. Tiraram as roupas um do outro com rapidez ficando apenas com as peças intimas.

Sasuke a levou ate a cama deitando-a. Levantou e a olhou. Suspirou de desejo ao ver a flor tão bela ali na cama. Seu corpo era perfeito e a lingerie branca que usava era excitante. Ajoelhou-se diante dela e a beijou com mais suavidade.

Sakura o olhou somente de cueca boxer e sentiu-se molhada. Como o queria. Permitiu-se ser beijada delicadamente por enquanto as mãos de ambos dançavam pelos corpos já suados. Sasuke retirou seu sutiã e beijou seus seios de uma maneira sensual e ardente, o que a fazia revirar os olhos e se inclinar mais para ele. Mordeu e chupou toda a extensão de seus seios. Arranhou as costas dele e escutou os suspiros de prazer que proporcionou com o ato.

Estava me deixando maluco. As mãos dela não paravam me excitando. Parei o carinho nos seios e a olhei. Beijei aquela boca gostosa que era só minha e aprofundei ate vê-la entregue a mim. Gostei de vê-la arquear-se deixando os quadris para cima me tentando. Passei minhas mãos pelo corpo escultural ate chegar à calcinha e a retirei sem deixar de beijá-la. Ela fez o mesmo comigo e me senti livre. Meu membro latejava, mas queria aproveitar cada instante com minha flor. Rocei o meu sexo no dela e senti-a respirar com dificuldade.

Ele estava me enlouquecendo. Por que não me penetrava de uma vez? Queria me provocar era isso. Sorriu internamente e resolveu seguir o joguinho. Virou-se ficando por cima dele sentando no membro ereto sem penetrá-lo. Sasuke se assustou e eu sorri. Beijei-o passando as mãos e a boca por todo o peitoral sentindo-o em baixo de ficar mais duro.

Sentei-me pegando-a pelas coxas e beijei-a.

- Mas que droga, Saki. Quer me enlouquecer?

Sorri e o olhei. Ficamos assim por um tempo ate que levantei os quadris sem tirar meus olhos daquele vale negro que era os dele, e peguei em seu membro o introduzindo.

-Oh...

Foi à única coisa que saiu de meus lábios naquele momento. Os olhos de Sasuke se anuviaram pelo prazer. Comecei com o sobe e desce enquanto ele me guiava com as mãos em meu quadril.

Realmente ela queria me enlouquecer. Deixei-a ditar os movimentos apenas auxiliando com as mãos em seus quadris fartos.

- Ahhhh... Você é maravilhosa...

- Não conseguia parar de olhá-la daquele jeito tão sexy enquanto cavalgava em mim.

Virei-a rapidamente era minha vez de ditar os movimentos.

- Ahhhhhhh Sasuke!

Gritei como uma louca ao senti-lo introduzir novamente. Ele permaneceu naqueles movimentos bruscos e rápidos ate que chegamos ao ápice.

Estávamos deitados a algum tempo abraçados com um casal. Estava confusa não sabia o que esperar depois do que aconteceu afinal eu sabia dos riscos. Vi através da janela que estava escuro e naquela noite tínhamos uma janta para ir. Resolvi que o melhor a fazer era tomar um banho e me arrumar lembrando o Sasuke do jantar de Naruto.

Sentei-me ainda pensando em como agir. Cobri-me com o lençol e levantei.

- O que esta fazendo Saki?

Sasuke não compreendeu as atitudes da mulher a sua frente. A olhava tentando imaginar o que se passava em sua mente.

- Não sei se lembra, mas temos uma janta para ir. Um noivado...

Ela o olhava tentando não ficar vermelha, mas era praticamente impossível. Já que vê-lo deitado em sua cama, com o lençol meio enrolado no corpo deixando a mostra suas pernas e seu peito era algo tentador.

- Sei disso. Mas ainda faltam duas horas, então relaxe.

Sasuke sentou-se admirando Sakura. Estava incrivelmente sexy enrolada no lençol, com a lateral de uma das pernas a mostra devido à abertura do tecido. Segurava firmemente com suas delicadas mãos as pontas deste acima do colo.

- Sente-se Saki.

- Ahnm... Acho melhor tomar um banho e me vestir. Você deveria fazer o mesmo.

- Não. – Sasuke levantou-se deixando o lençol na cama, o que a fez ficar rubra. – Ate parece que não me viu nu antes.

Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, podia sentir Sasuke a olhando perto.

- Sasuke eu...

- Ei. – ele passou as mãos pelo rosto corado dela fazendo-a abrir os olhos verdes brilhantes. – Não fecha estes olhos verdes lindos para mim. Temos que conversar.

- Sim, eu sei. – Abaixou a cabeça, mas ele a puxou de volta. – Temos que aceitar o que aconteceu e... Não se preocupe não irei cobrar nada de você.

Sasuke a olhou incrédulo. Não compreendia o que Sakura estava falando.

- Sei que você não gosta de nada que o prenda e não se preocupe, pois pensei nisso quando estávamos indo para a cama. Optei em correr o risco, então não há culpados.

Compreendeu finalmente. Sakura achava que ela era mais uma aventura.

- Sua problemática.

- O que me chamou? – O olhar dela era de raiva agora.

- Quem disse que quero que esqueça o que se passou aqui?

- Sasuke não seja cruel comigo! – estava transtornada.

- Garota irritante, você é cega? – Ele a abraçou fazendo com que os rostos ficassem muito próximos. – Não vê que a algo alem de amizade entre nós?

- Percebi Sasuke ao contrario não estaria nua na sua frente.

Falou o encarando.

- Na verdade esta enrolada em um lençol o que não me agrada já que prefiro você totalmente nua.

Sakura ficou vermelha e virou o rosto para o lado com a intenção de não encara-lo.

Sasuke passou s mãos pela cintura fina dela enquanto a outra puxava das mãos o tecido fazendo com que este caísse aos pés.

- Muito melhor agora.

Encararam-se mais uma vez e nos olhos de Sakura podia se ver o desentendimento.

- O que quer Sasuke? Não teve tudo o que queria?

- Não. – Seu olhar era frio. – Quero você completamente, não entende?

- Sasuke...

- Garota eu te amo!

A surpresa passou pelos olhos de Sakura enquanto os orbes verdes arregalavam-se. Não podia acreditar que ele estava se declarando.

- Você disse que me amava ou estou sonhando?

-Hump, quer que eu repita?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu de canto.

- Só estou um tanto quanto incrédula.

- Pois repito se for o caso, mas exijo algo em troca. Topa?

- Ok. – ela sorria agora.

- Te amo! Feliz? – Sorriu mais abertamente para a rosada.

Pulou nos braços do amor de sua vida cercando com as pernas a cintura dele, enquanto este a amparava colocando as mãos nas coxas grossas dela.

- Também te amo Uchiha!

Sorriram e se beijaram como dois adolescentes.

- Agora exijo algo em troca.

- Hum... E o que seria?

Fazia cara de sapeca enquanto passava as mãos nos ombros largos dele.

- Quero, não, exijo que seja minha para sempre.

- Como é?

- Quero que seja minha namorada Sakura. Aceita?

-Oh... – As pernas que estavam em volta da cintura de Sasuke fraquejaram e ele a amparou permanecendo com ela nos braços. – É tudo o que sonhei.

Sorriram e se beijaram. Sasuke a levou novamente para a cama onde se amaram mais uma vez.

Fim.


End file.
